mojmversefandomcom-20200214-history
Frenia
Frenia - Goddess of War Frenia is the goddess of war and therefore skilled in multiple combat aspects, she has mastered the art of both one- and two-handed combat and can utilize her environment to her advantage. Appearance Frenia appears to be a woman in her late 30's, she wears a golden chestplate enchanted by a spell which makes it unbreakable. Her chestplate is very flexible. She wears a pair of golden shoulderpads and a pair of golden braces which both are enchanted to be unbreakable. She wears a pair of golden boots which are enchanted with the same spell. She wears a red cape which she removes when in combat and her hair is coloured brown and goes down to her waist. She has blue eyes and is pretty tall. She appears to be in physically perfect condition having found the perfect mix of dexterity and physical strength. Frenia has angel-like wings growing from her back which she can use to fly great distances in short time, these wings are also her weak point and can, if hit, cause her great damage. Personality Frenia is brave and strong-willed. She is empathic and can see both sides of an argument or a conflict. She is just and will fight with honor whenever it comes down to it. Relationships The Puppeteer Her relationship with the Puppeteer dates way back to when she was but a child, she was partially raised by him. ∞ Her relationship with ∞ is similar to the one she has with the Puppeteer. Redacted Redacted Abilities and Powers Frenia does not have any magical abilities and instead relies on potions and weapons to survive. Intellect Frenia is not only a physical masterpiece but also very intelligent, she can use her environment with precision and utilize it to the max even if she had just entered the area. She can think quickly enough to keep calm and stay rational during a fight which gives her a great advantage in combat. Physical Description It is rumored that Frenia is the physically strongest of the gods, though not true the rumor has a lot of evidence to back it up, she can lift entire stars with her bare hands for weeks and can outrun a black holes gravitational pull with her wings. Her highest feat of strength is her deflecting Godman's blade with her enchanted shield. Her highest feat of endurance is when she soaked up multiple punches from Godman during their fight. Weaponry Frenia's weaponry is very diverse and strong. It will be described below: Goddess Blade This is Frenia's backup weapon and is a one-handed sword which often is used with the Goddess Shield. Goddess Shield Frenia's shield, it can endure attacks from Godman and is frequently used together with her Goddess Blade. Goddess Spear Frenia's spear is called the Goddess Spear and can penetrate stars when combined with her strength, this is another one of her backup weapons. Vantastar Frenia's main weapon, this is a longsword almost as long as Frenia and cannot be lifted by anyone but her, this is because of the spell casted upon it. The Vantastar can endure the heat of multiple stars and can cut through many stars with Frenia's skill and strength. Feats Frenia is the Goddess of war, this means that she is a skilled fighter, this is proven by her many feats! * Endured multiple attacks from Godman * Blocked one of Godman's attacks * Lifted a star for three weeks * Outran a black hole with her wings Battles Frenia vs Godman - Loss Frenia vs the Puppeteer - Tie Frenia vs Jonas - Tie Frenia vs the Father - Loss Frenia vs Redacted - Redacted Combat Ranking Mind: 47/90 Her intelligence is unquestionable, she is quick to anger which is her downfall. Physique: 137/90 Her physical abilities far outmatch most gods, no question about it. Magic: 0/90 She has no magical abilites what so ever. Combat: 77/90 She is a skilled swordsman and has mastered melee combat.